A Crush?
A Crush? is the 7th episode of season four. Overview J.D. Central reveals his love for Ballerina but finds out she's dating Dancer. Plot J.D. finds out that Ballerina is dating Dancer and he quits the band. Cast *ChristinaGrimmieLove as Ballerina *DancerTheSinger as Dancer *AlyssaTheMusicGeek as Alyssa *Just Dance Central as J.D. Central *Melody Pheonix as Melody *PinkStar19 as Natalia *TheEmmaShow as Emma *JohnJD1302 as John Trivia * J.D. Central and Dancer are the only two who sing songs. Ballerina takes a break from singing for an episode. * This s the first love triangle * It was supposed to be that Ballerina was to break up with Dancer to stay single. * Emma breaks the fourth wall for the second time since Broken Heart. ** This is the third time a fourth wall had been broken, following the mentioned episode and School Day. Quotes J.D. Central: Ballerina, the moment I met you was the most special one of my day, and if you can't break up with him, I'm sorry, I can't be in the band. Ballerina: What? But... why???? J.D. Central: I literally just said. Ballerina: Well, sorry... _______________________________________________________________________________ J.D. Central: Where's Ballerina? Emma: She's out with Dancer. J.D. Central: Again?! Why? Natalia: Can't you just go and find out? J.D. Central: Oh. ______________________________________________________________________ Melody: Can't wait to see who my cousin chooses! Wonder if she'll pick Dancer, J.D., anyone else. Emma: I hope she just psychs us all and says she's going to be single. I barely see her happy right now with the whole shenanigans going on. ________________________________________________________________________________ Ballerina: It's been a hard decision, but I finally know who I'm going to select. I choose.... Melody: pleasechooseDancerplease Falco: PleasechooseJ.D.please Ballerina: I have decided to choose- Emma: (looks at audience): We'll be back after commercial to reveal who she chooses! Ballerina: Emma, what are you doing? Emma: Stalling for you so you can rethink it over. Ballerina: I don't need anything! Emma: (looks at audience again): Never mind! _________________________________________________________________________________ Ballerina: I have decided to be with... (long silence to recreate anticipation) (looks at Dancer) Ballerina: DANCER! (Natalia and Emma look at each other as Melody tries not to freak out) J.D. Central: *gasps* Why?! Ballerina: J.D., I appreciate the roses and the chocolates, not to mention the other things that you've given to me, but I'm sorry. I wanted to follow my heart as much as I could without hurting you, but Dancer has been there for me. We enjoy talking to each other and going to Singer's Place and we really like writing songs for Meant To Be because we feel like we're some of the glue that holds together our band. I really enjoyed everything, but Dancer and I are better together. Emma: Also you're a little annoying. Melody: And I don't like you anyway, so... Ballerina: Dancer? Dancer:.... oh my god.... Ballerina: Is there something wrong? Dancer: There's something.... RIGHT. Ballerina and Dancer kiss in front of J.D. Central J.D. Central: God you guys are disgusting. John: In case you didn't notice, it's called love. Melody: Aw.... (turns to J.D.) Melody: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE! ___________________________________________________________________ Dancer: I'm so glad you chose me. Ballerina: Well, I wanted J.D. to giddy on up, giddy on out, and giddy on away from us. Emma: From your love, you mean? (silence) Ballerina: Yeah. Our love. Songs Singing Whenever! - Theme - sung by Meant To Be Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes - sung by J.D. Central What Should I Do? (The Ballad of the Cousins) - Original - sung by Ballerina and MelodyCategory:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Episodes Category:Love Episodes Category:Season 4